Irina
Irina Akulov (Japanese: , Irina Akurofu; English dub: ) is one of the eight main playable characters of Xenoblade Chronicles X. She is a team leader within the Interceptors Division, and a member of BLADE. Irina becomes recruitable after Chapter 3. Before Earth was destroyed, she was a part of the Unified Government Forces Special Vehicle Guidance Squad as Elma's subordinate. She idolizes and respects Elma, having previously worked under her. She has a strong desire to protect the people of Mira. Appearance Irina is a human with blonde hair and silver eyes. She sports a straight neck-length bob cut hairstyle with a large, centered bang. She is approximately 163 cm tall. Personality Irina has a tomboyish attitude, and is initially cold to people before gradually showing her warm side over time. She has a strong desire to protect the people of New Los Angeles. Because of this, she has been shown retrieving survivors from the scattered Lifehold units on the planet. Irina can become very emotional when family ties are involved in conflict, as she believes that family and blood are some of the most important aspects of humanity. Due to these views, she tends to get sentimental at the idea of someone being dismissive of, or disrespectful to their family and/or blood relatives. She had a younger brother, Leon, who did not make it onto the White Whale. Gameplay Location Irina is located at the BLADE Concourse in the Administrative District of New Los Angeles, across from the Mission Board. She will join the party if asked by the lead party member. Recruitment Irina can be recruited after Chapter 3. In battle The Class of Irina is an Alternative Psycorruptor. She wields a Knife and an Assault Rifle. Her two unique Arts are Smooth Recovery (Support) and Quick Cannon (Ranged). Her class progression is as follows: Heart-to-Hearts Missions Affinity Links * Cross * Dana * Elma * Gwin * Kiefer Cole * Marcus * Murderess Story Main story When Elma first introduces Cross to New Los Angeles, Irina and Gwin are the first to greet them upon their arrival. After introductions, the two leave for their posts, while Elma and Cross head for the BLADE Barracks. Irina later leads a team, which consists of Gwin, Marcus, and herself, to retrieve a Lifehold unit that was discovered in Oblivia. Cross, Elma, and Lin eventually join up with the team to clear the area of potential threats. However, when Irina and Marcus investigate the Lifehold, Elma suddenly commands them to fall back, avoiding a surprise attack by Goetia. It is then that Irina learns of the Ganglion threat. Soon afterwards, the Ganglion are revealed to have activated multiple factions to invade New Los Angeles, prompting BLADE to activate defense units. Irina and Doug are selected to lead the Skell factions as the primary line of defense. During the battle, her subordinate Marcus is killed by homing missiles and she, in frustration, promises to wake him up first when they find the Lifehold. When the Ganglion manage to retrieve a special mech, Irina is the one to report the event to Elma. She is later seen when almost all of BLADE is mobilized to secure the Lifehold Core, and she is among the party that enters Central Life to participate in the battles against Luxaar and the final boss. Trivia * In Chapter 7, Elma revealed to the group that Irina lost her younger brother when Earth was obliterated. * In Chapter 11 with Vandham, it is revealed by Lin that Irina had been acting strange, reckless, and even suicidal based on what Gwin said. * During the mission My Dream, dialogue between Irina and the Murderess implies that Irina's mother died when she was young. Quotes Battle dialogue Soul Voices * "Ramp up that adrenaline!" * "Use an aura and get in there!" * "I'm not clocking out yet. Heal me!" * "Nailed it! Now cripple 'em!" * "This thing is huge! Be careful!" * "Man, that felt good. C'mon!" * "Follow me! I'm on a roll!" * "They can't move. Concentrate your fire!" * "Charge things up! Use a buff!" * "They're tougher than they look. Help!" * "Sorry. The rest is...up to you..." * "I got an appendage! Now topple 'em!" * "Yes! Weaken it!" * "On me! Overdrive!" * "We're ALL getting through this! Cover me while I go in!" * "Now! Knock 'em right out of their beauty sleep! Post-battle dialogue Dialogue * "Nice work out there, ma'am." * "Come on, seriously? Chausson was never one to let the truth get in the way of a good speech. Still, every last survivor counts. You can call me Irina. I'm with the Interceptors." * "You're still "colonel" to me, ma'am. No reorg will ever change that. And that's not about chain of command, either. It's about respect. You've earned it." * "Sorry, pint-size. What Gwin lacks in stature, he more than makes up for with his monstrous appetite. He's...kind of a pig." * "We threaten them? WE didn't blow up their planet! WE didn't hunt them halfway across the galaxy to wipe out their whole goddamn species!" * "Dammit. That was a direct hit. We lost him. The second we find that Core... I'll bring you back first. I swear it." * "I like this idea. We'll find Marcus the handsomest, strongest, most un-Gwin-like mim around." * "You think you're the only one here who's worried? We all are. We're scared to death! That's why we're here. Together." * "That slug-faced bastard! He's targeting the main control system!" * "All the more reason. You can't make up for your mistakes when you're dead. Hell, he'd better come back. He's got work to do. Wrongs he needs to right." * "Relax, there's no need for us to hurry, right? We're finally home free—we've got all the time in the world now." Gallery Trina.png|Official art Img chara05-01.jpg|Irina 115.jpg|Official Art Irina 01.jpg|Irina piloting a Skell Irina piloting a Doll.JPG|Irina in a Skell G img suzuki01.jpg|Official Art Irina 02.jpg|Irina Irina in combat.JPG| Irina in combat Irina 03.png|Irina Irina 04.png|Irina YD18ADt.png|Irina Irina speaking to party.JPG|Irina joining the party 072.jpg|Concept Art 073.jpg|Concept Art fr:Irina Category:Characters in X Category:Female Characters in X‎ Category:Protagonists in X Category:Playable Characters in X Category:Humans Category:Irina Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Administrative District NPCs